The Noble Slave
by LightningRose
Summary: Five once noble women have been sold to a slave auction to repay their village's debts to the Kingdom. never expecting to become personal slaves to the King and his generals, or that Serenity's secret would be exposed to the world. Serenity/Endymion & Scouts/Generals
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Village Debts

Title: The Noble Slave

Author: LightningRose

Disclaimer! I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of its characters

A/N: This was a challenge/request given by t-rex989, thank them for the idea behind this story.

* * *

The girls huddled together in the caged wagon; having grown up together they kept close to keep warm. There was a mixture of feelings passing through each of their heads. Just days before, they were care free, learning how to be women, future wives and mothers; now they were being sold to help pay their village's debts to the kingdom. There were five of them total, the only comfort was that they were together; this would have been so much harder if they had been separated.

The oldest and tallest of the girls wrapped her arms tightly around the others, her brown wavy hair coming out of her pony tail. The anger was transparent in her forest green eyes, she was by far the most protective and because of it she actually volunteered for the auction. Having three older brothers her family didn't mind losing their daughter; in fact it was a prideful moment for her father when she stood up.

"Keep them safe Lita, you are strong and I have faith in you." Those were her father's last words to her because she was hauled away. She would not let him down.

The raven head resting against the cage bars was full of fantasies; she had always wanted to get out of the village. She prayed and prayed to escape and be something great one day, maybe this was her out. Her mother always told her she was meant for far better things, as beautiful as she was, a great Lord was bound to bid for her.

"Never lower your head for anyone my love, you're too fierce to be looked down upon." Her mother always told her such things; probably because she wished her to never end up with a man like her father. After her mother died, Raye promised to never lower her head to anyone, she demanded respect.

Amy felt panicked, she never expected her parents to sell her off, granted they never gave her much attention but this was absurd. Her younger sister was her mother's pride and joy and would have never parted with her, choosing Anya over her first born. Amy always believed if she had been a boy she would have been loved more, she was highly intelligent and wanted to read books rather than play dress up and learn to cook like her sister. She looked up to her father who was the village healer, but in this day and time, women were nothing but property and expected to stay in the kitchen, not work.

"Who will marry a woman who keeps her nose in a book at all times? You will never be a healer like your father; you are only good to us by helping pay our debts in the auction." To hear such words from your mother was a harsh reality, but Amy swore whoever bought her, she would make them see her for who she truly was…a bright and intelligent woman.

While Lita and Raye volunteered for the auction, and Amy was sold to pay her own families' debts, it was the two lighter haired girls huddled together that would pay off the village's debts. The two were cousins and from the highest ranked family in the village. Mina was slightly older than her younger cousin Serenity by a few months and took to protecting the girl whenever possible. Mina's father was head to Serenity's father's guard, and made sure Mina knew how to protect herself and her younger cousin.

Having been raised by the Captain of the Leader's guard, after her mother died so young, meant she was raised in the art of fighting. Her father never looked down on her for being a female and chose to teach her in the ways of strategy and weaponry, she and Lita became friends that way; Lita was often in attendance to her lessons.

Both girls were beautiful, Mina with her sun glossed golden hair and light blue eyes; she drove the men wild with her flirty ways. Then there was Serenity, her hair spun from the moon itself it seemed, naturally silvery white that fit perfectly with her sapphire blue eyes. While Mina was flirty and outspoken, Serenity was quiet and sheltered. Her mother and father hardly let her out in fear due to her beauty. This was why Mina and the rest of the girls felt an over whelming need to protect her at all times. She was the youngest and at times she seemed matured and wise but at other moments it was obvious how sheltered and sweet she was.

Serenity's father was the village leader and both he and her mother spent much of their time traveling between the palace and other villages. The King and Serenity's father were old friends and while the village was in debt, the King always let it slide by.

That was until the King died and Prince Endymion was announced as the new King. He unlike his father did not approve of debts to the capital and sent his guards to the village to demand payment. An older gentleman named Artemis, though kind, showed documents declaring that King Endymion would allow the village to be debt free if they sold five of their women including the Leader's own daughter to the Capital Auction. The village was outraged at first, but Orion, Serenity's father was able to calm them.

"Our new King has given our village a new start without debts; we must obey him, for he is our King." Orion loved his daughter very much but his loyalty to the crown was deep and he felt she would be in good hands, he had faith that once the new King saw Serenity, he would buy her himself.

It was then decided that Mina would be sold as well, to protect her cousin, she vowed to not let Serenity come to any harm. The terms on which girls were to be taken were agreed upon, though Orion declared he would only allow this if the girls were sold together and stayed together.

"I promise My Lord, the young girls will not part ways." Artemis was one of King Endymion's advisors and would accompany the girls all the way the capital, he treated them with kindness and showed sympathy towards their situation. However it did not ease the fact that once free and wealthy women of their village were now slaves at the disposal of a young and selfish King.

Raising her silvery head, Serenity glanced at her closest friends, noticing how strong they were, always protecting her and by her side. She felt guilty that they were here because of her, volunteering themselves to slavery for her.

"Thank you, all of you." It was all that needed to be said, they each knew why she said it but chose to simply nod and smile, they knew she would never accept their words for why.

* * *

In the Capital known as Elysian, where the palace resided, four handsome armor clad men stood in the throne room surrounding their new King and longtime friend Endymion. Having all grown up together in court, the four noblemen were trained to be Endymion's generals and guards when he became king. The five of them were all very close and would die and kill for each other, especially their King.

Each man stood close together and watched their closest friend go over the preparations for tomorrow's Capital Auction, a huge slave auction the capital held every year to give money back to the villages. However this year, there would be five noble women for sell and it was causing a huge stir in the capital. Every Lord within the capital perimeter had made their way to town for the event, just to catch a glimpse of the girls. The rumors going around that Lord Orion's own daughter would be one of them sparked much interest.

"They say Lord Orion and his wife kept her under lock and key once she first bled. Rumors are she's gorgeous and they feared she would be ruined before marrying." Jadeite spoke up, knowing it was on everyone's mind. He was clearly the most out spoken out of the bunch. He was a ladies man with his sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, and cocky attitude. He glanced around the room at his fellow guards, noticing their frowns at his words.

Zoisite merely shook his head and decided to go back to his documents, his light brown hair falling over his shoulder from its ponytail, his pale green eyes scanning through word and after behind his glasses. He honestly felt this whole situation was unnecessary and felt bad for the women. He would keep his thoughts to himself however; Endymion had a nasty temper these days.

"Why exactly did you tell Lord Orion he had to give up his only daughter? I still don't see how that helps anything; in fact it could cause issues with him in the future." Nephrite was one of the tallest and stood leaning against one of the throne pillars, playing with a crystal in his palm. He bent his head, his rich auburn hair a contrast against his dark armor. Nephrite liked answers, and questions for that matter, always wondering what played behind another's mind.

"Nephrite, you should not question Endymion's orders." The stoic white haired man standing closest to the King gave his friend a frown. He often wondered what happened to Endymion as they all did, once the prince was a loving and gentle person but a few years before his father's death when his training to become King intensified, he changed. He was harder and often brutal in training; he spoke harshly and demanded respect. It became rare that he even smiled in front of his closest and most loyal of friends.

Endymion was often described as gorgeous and sinfully beautiful by many women in the kingdom. He had dark smoldering eyes that could freeze you in your steps with a glare, or make you fall into bed instantly. His ebony hair a trademark to the royal line, dark as ebony, and silk to the touch, women all over would kill to brush it out of his eyes. Ever since he hit puberty, Endymion had a way with women, they loved him, and he knew it, he was cocky and arrogant.

"Orion owes the Kingdom a lot of money, money he does not have. My father knew this and because of their friendship he let it slide. However I am not my father and if Orion does not have the money to give then from the rumors he has something else just as valuable." Endymion stood from his chair and looked at his generals for the first time since they stepped foot in his throne room.

"If she is as pretty as they say, she will bring in a good coin for the Kingdom, and in return I will eliminate the debt Orion owes." Endymion felt he was being plenty fair in the situation.

"They say the other women volunteered so they could stay together. She must be pretty special for them to volunteer themselves into slavery." This comment caught everyone's attention; Jadeite looked up to and caught all the shocked looks.

"What do you mean they volunteered, are you telling me four noble women volunteered to be sold at a slave auction to stay with Orion's daughter? I was shocked to hear that all four were noble but I had believed they were forced." Kunzite had never heard of noble women doing such a thing, these were not ordinary women.

"Well apparently they were all childhood friends, grew up together like we all did. A villager from there passed by this morning and was telling me a bit about it. He said only one was forced but she would have volunteered given the chance. That the women were all very close and extremely protective of the Lord's daughter." Each man looked at one another, trying to understand the situation better. This complicated things a bit more.

"The villager said they were among the most beautiful women he had ever seen, which is why I will be checking in on the auction myself. Might even purchase a rare beauty myself if they are as he says."

Endymion narrowed his eyes; it was very odd that four high born noble women would volunteer themselves into slavery. He wondered how true the rumors were about the beauty of these women, Lord Orion's daughter specifically.

"Perhaps we should all be in attendance, I am curious about these women." They all looked at Zoisite in surprise, it was clear he did not approve of the auction and he often kept things to himself, but to show interest and to announce they should all be there was new.

"Yes, Zoi is correct, I am interested now too." Endymion sat back down, and for the first time in a while, let the excitement build.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fierce Loyalty

Title: The Noble Slave

Author: LightningRose

A/N: Thank you everyone for all the reviews hope everyone likes the story!

* * *

The market place of Elysian was crowded with locals going about their shopping and waiting for the auction to start. A stage had been erected in the center of it all, to guarantee the highest amount of spectators. The slaves being sold would be showcased and then auctioned off over a two day period.

It became a sort of eventful show for the locals, what once was just an ordinary slave auction became a sort of charity event for the people. The king would parade exotic slaves from all over the realm at his auction, they would be showcased in the attire they came here in, but then the king would provide new attire that was presentable for the auction. It gave the buyers two views of the slave, depending on what their use for them would be.

Transformations happened on this stage.

* * *

"Sere, just remember to stay near us at all times do you understand?" Mina glanced around the market place, her eyes catching the looks of excitement and wonderment in the people's eyes.

"This is so sick; these people are actually excited about a slave auction, how disrespectful." Raye sneered at the woman who giggled with her friend when she walked past them. Currently they were being held in a large cell with every other slave being sold. Even the slaves watched them; they knew the girls were not the same as them.

"Raye, maybe you should just relax, in a few hours were going to be out there for everyone to look at us and you don't want to sneer at the wrong person." The girls all looked at Amy, it was then they realized there was a chance they could be sold to the wrong person. Someone who would hurt them, abuse them, make them into actual slaves.

Serenity watched her friends, Mina and Raye watching the crowds with disdain, Amy trying to calm their nerves, and Lita holding her like a mother to a child. She knew they were all trying to be strong for her but they didn't know how strong she truly was. She lived her whole life being sheltered away, everyone assumed she was this naïve, innocent little girl, but she wasn't. Granted she never experienced true hardship, but she watched people, she read books, she listened. She experienced her own demons; she was the only one of them who had been locked away from the world, who every day wished on every star in the night sky to escape her reality.

The girls thought her parents locked her away aside from a few family members and close friends, because of her looks, and while that was partially the case, her parents had always kept the truth a secret. But everyday Serenity had to hide who she truly was, be hidden away from her parent's fear of being exposed. It was really why her father let her go so easily she was sure of it.

"Artemis promised we would be sold together, he promised Sere's father we wouldn't be separated. As long as were all together, we can survive anything." Lita tightened her hold, the other girls watched on, but Serenity noticed the spark in their eyes change. She watched them, saw the change in them; she knew they would fight to stay together, that nothing or no one would separate them from her.

* * *

"They have arrived, and Artemis has returned with a message for you." Kunzite stepped away from the throne that Endymion sat on, nodding his head at the guard by the door.

Artemis was an older man, not as old as the previous King was, in fact Artemis and his wife Luna were older cousins of Endymion. He still held his youthful looks but held all the wisdom of an advisor.

"Artemis! How was the trip, I hope Lord Orion did not give you much trouble with his daughter." Endymion watched his older cousin and favored advisor walk briskly towards him, a deep frown upon his brow. He clearly was not happy with the King, and was one of the only people in the kingdom who were not afraid of showing it.

"My King, my travels were… interesting. Surprisingly Lord Orion was very accommodating in the release of his daughter." This surprised everyone in the room, all the generals stood straighter, Endymion shifted in his set. They expected Orion to fight Artemis, cause a scene.

"Then what has you so upset Artemis, I fear I am about to be lectured like old times." The generals smiled at the playful tact, Artemis only looked on with cold eyes, and something the King was not used to. He respected Artemis a great deal, had always looked up to him, and right now he felt like his father was angry with him.

"The villages nearly rioted when told their Lord's daughter would be sold to slavery, however it was Lord Orion who settled them and said, I quote "we must obey him, for he is our king." Lord Orion handed over his daughter without complaint." Artemis waited, he wanted the words to settle into Endymion's mind, let him realize how much loyalty he had from one of the most powerful Lords in his realm.

"That's good; Lord Orion is a good man. Anything else happen?" Endymion knew there was more, knew Artemis was trying to make him see something, but he didn't have time for his advisors games.

"The four other women that came with her are as I am sure you have heard, all noble born as well, they volunteered for the auction to stay with Lord Orion's daughter. However Lord Orion has asked a favor of the kingdom that I could not in good conscious deny him." This last part was news to everyone in the room; you could see the looks of concern and surprise on the generals faces. Endymion watched Artemis, noticed his shuffling of feet, the twitch in his hands, and knew whatever he was about to say was not something he should take lightly.

"What exactly have you promised Lord Orion?" narrowing eyes studied his trusted advisor, hoping whatever it was did not turn his good mood into blinding rage. He had a problem with that these days, holding onto his control.

"My King, when taking Serenity into our custody, I assumed it would take the people hours to decide on who the other four women would be to accompany her. However three stood up immediately, another forced by her parents, though she stood firmly with the others. These women volunteered themselves, and their parents were proud of them. Mina who is Serenity's cousin and the daughter of Lord Orion's head of guard, Lita whose father and brothers all serve as loyal knights in the guard. There is Amy whose father is a well-respected doctor of noble breeding, and Raye a strong willed woman who comes from high breeding and old money." Everyone listened closely, wanting to know more about the women Artemis spoke of.

"These women are noble, strong and of exceptional beauty. They protect Serenity with a fierceness I have only seen in your own generals. I can only image what it is about her that drives these women to love her so dearly. And so when Lord Orion asked me to promise they be sold together, that they be allowed to stay together, I could not deny him."

Kunzite stepped forward, the others watched him closely.

"How do you plan on keeping them together?" Endymion looked at his closest friend and the leader of his generals, he looked around at all the men's faces. Even the guard standing by the door had a look of awe, his mouth slightly hanging open. He could see the admiration that had settled in their eyes; even Kunzite looked stricken with uncertainty.

"I was hoping the King would see for himself just how remarkable these five women are and make that decision himself." Artemis bowed and walked away from Kunzite and Endymion, leaving the throne room with all the generals staring after him.

"Well I guess it's a good thing we were already planning on viewing the auction!" Jadeite spoke up suddenly, disturbing the silence.

"I say we put them to the test, see just how remarkable they are." Nephrite and Kunzite nodded at one another, understanding the other clearly. All the men noticed the questions and excitement in Endymion's eyes; they knew this could be what they needed to bring their friend out of his darkness.

"Zoi, make sure these women are chosen last for the auction, and perhaps it would be best if this year's theme for attire was something on the provocative side." Endymion smirked; he would get his show before he made his decision. He wanted to see just how strong wiled these women were.

The generals shared a look of concern, but they could not disobey their king's order. They just hoped these women were as strong as Artemis said.

* * *

Zoisite was directing the palace maids with the bundles of clothing for the auction when Andrew came over to him. Andrew was a childhood friend of the generals and the King and often helped out with the auction every year, this year he was to be in charge of it.

"Andrew, it is good to see you." The two men shook hands and discussed the upcoming events some before zoisite told him what Endymion wanted.

"Endymion has decided he wants the five noble women to go last, he wants them as if on the showcasing and he has already chosen their outfits for the auction." Andrew frowned, never has Endymion shown such an interest in the auction before.

"The four surround the smaller one, who I believe is Lord Orion's daughter, no one has actually seen her, they keep her hidden and she is already dressed in a large cloak that covers her face and hair." This concerned Zoisite.

"Have you been able to speak with them at all?"

"No, they just stare. They haven't spoken to anyone but each other and refuse to leave the one girl's side." Andrew felt bad for the girls, especially Lord Orion's daughter, she seemed so small and fragile.

"I need to see them; perhaps I can explain what is happening and get them to open up for before the showcasing." Zoisite followed Andrew to the cells. This was no place for noble women, no place for Lord Orion's daughter. At that moment while walking through the slave cells, Zoisite felt anger towards his King.

Andrew stopped in front of the last cell in the block, it was dark, barely lit and both men wondered if there was anyone in it. Lifting the torch to light the others on the wall, Zoisite gasped in surprise at what he saw.

Four beautiful, though now dirty women stood around a smaller one that sat on the only cot in the room. Their dresses made of the finest materials were ripped and covered in mud, yet it didn't diminish their beauty.

"I am Zoisite, one of King Endymion's generals. I wanted to come and explain what is about to transpire, and answer any questions you ladies may have." He watched as they shuffled closer together.

"Andrew here is going to lead you and the slaves out onto the stage for a showcasing, you will go out one by one that way any potential buyers may see you as you are. Afterwards you will bathe and change into the attire the King has chosen for you. This is so any buyers may see you at your best. The bidding will then start." Both men watched as two of the women stepped forward, but all of their eyes shone with spite.

"We will not be separated, we have been promised this." The only blonde stood forward, the others held back though he was sure they would speak up eventually. He just needed to bait them some.

"Artemis has spoken to us about his promise, we will try to make sure it happens, however Artemis has no power over the auction and I feel he promised something that may not happen." It was the raven hair one that rushed forward now. Her anger was the most transparent of the four women.

"You tell your King to make it happen. Lord Orion will not be pleased if he finds out his daughter was separated from us!"

"Raye, calm down, we will protect Serenity at all costs. We will not be separated. Perhaps the King can rig the bidding in our favor, please Lord Zoisite, she cannot be on her own." Zoisite glanced at the short haired women with blue hair, a strange color for hair, and felt his heart throb.

"If we must, we will fight; we will die before we allow you to take Serenity away from us." The tallest of the women knelt down beside the cloaked female on the cot; he had never heard noble women speak of fighting or seen them as fierce as these women before him.

"Stop it." The voice came from the hidden woman, her voice soft and serene as her name depicted. The slight movement of her head left a strand of silver fall from behind the hood of her cloak. It reflected the light of the torch and shone brightly throughout the room, the other women instantly made their ways to her side.

Zoisite and Andrew stared in wonder, never before had they seen such a sight. This little frail form held such power and serenity in her voice, to command these fiercely strong women to her side. They wondered more about her, what she looked like, why she deserves there love and loyalty.

"Serenity, you will need to remove the cloak when you are on stage, your face must be seen." The silver strands were pushed back into the hood away from sight by one of the women.

"I will do what I must, but you and your King must do what you must as well." Andrew and Zoisite nodded at the women before they left, hoping things turned out the way they wanted. Hoping these women were not separated. Zoisite could not wait to see the blue haired women on stage.

Zoisite made his way out of the slave cells, leaving Andrew to finish up his tasks; he noticed Endymion and the generals were already seated among the other nobles of court. This would allow the King and the generals among others to have the best view of the auction, while the town's people and others who traveled far were allowed to stand in front of the stage. It was the only time a year the poor and the rich mingled together so closely.

"Well? Did you see them? Are they as beautiful as everyone says?" Jadeite grabbed him as soon as he stepped onto the platform where their raised seats were.

"Yes and yes, they are quite interesting." Zoisite looked at his King, whose own eyes held excitement and a look her could not decipher, though it worried him.

"Endymion, if they are not sold together I will be buying them myself. I will outbid anyone to keep them together. Or I fear there will be bloodshed." Endymion and the others shot him a look of surprise.

"Bloodshed? Zoi, what do you mean by that, should we be on alert?" Nephrite and Kunzite looked around the area, scoping out anyone that could possibly be a threat.

"Those women, are fierce, and would rather die than be separated from Serenity." Those words settled into all their minds, it was surprising and admiring.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: The Auction Part 1

Title: The Noble Slave

Author: LightningRose

A/N: **VERY IMPORTANT!** I have decided in order to make this story progress easier for me; I will make each chapter in two perspectives. It will be one of the girls and one of the guys, most likely their matches. I will NOT being going over every detail, like I have been; I will allude to information and hope you all can use your imagination for the smaller details. I appreciate all the reviews and love that you all are enjoying the story. Thank you!

* * *

The atmosphere was thick with tension, and hot, there was just so much heat in this part of the country. The girls made her wear the cloak, and she honestly didn't want to take it off but she was starting to sweat from the heat. She felt restless and anxious for what they were all about to do, go out on stage in front of the whole capital, in front of the King.

Serenity watched her friends, noticed she wasn't the only one feeling restless, they all were. She knew they were scared and worried about her, it made her feel bad that they were in this position because of her. For that, she hated the King; she hated him for tearing them away from their homes and families. But a small piece of her was happy as well, she knew some of the girls wanted this chance and even she wanted an escape. However, this could end badly for them all and that scared her.

"I know you are all worried about me, and that you would fight to stay with me. But I want you all to know that I will fight to stay with you too, I won't allow us to be separated. I will do anything and everything within my power to keep you all safe." Serenity stood behind the girls, they didn't turn to look at her, but she could see the tension leave their shoulders. She hardly ever expressed her feelings to them; she was so used to keeping to herself that she forgot that they needed her just as much as she needed them.

Andrew came by just then, he opened the doors and they filed out, there was a long line leading to the end of the block, and they were all shackled so they wouldn't escape. The metal was cold to her overly heated skin, and heavy.

"We are slaves now, slaves about to be sold to the highest bidder." She looked at Lita, who was right in front of her, she being the very last in line.

"To be a slave is to be broken; do you intend to break Lita?" The girls all stopped, turning to look at her, and she saw the tears fall from their eyes. She saw their clenched hands, the fire in their eyes. If she could be the fuel for their strength, if that was all she could do to help them, then she would be that. She would keep them strong.

"Never, we will never be broken Serenity." It would have made her smile that they had all said it at once, had it been a better situation. But it was not funny, it was serious and it was powerful. They were pledging themselves to her. And while she respected and loved each of them, she was scared, but she would be strong for them.

Because she needed them to be strong and they needed her.

They started walking, they were being lead to the doors now, closer to the moment they had been waiting for and dreading at the same time.

"Remember you have to remove the hood of your cloak once on stage." She looked up at Andrew, and smiled. She would reveal herself; she would stand up there and gladly accept the stares and judgments if it meant protecting those girls she cherished so much.

"My God….you are…"

* * *

Bored, that's how he felt, sitting there for ages watching slave after dull slave walk across the stage. He was getting restless and looking around at his generals, he noticed how much they too moved around in their own seats. He wanted to see these noble women, see what was so special about them. See what had Zoisite in such a fret.

"These auctions have always been such a bore; I hope they are worth all this." He agreed with Nephrite, who looked as if he could and would fall asleep at any moment.

"Indeed, however that does not give you the liberty to fall asleep." Kunzite was never very playful, always being the most serious of the group; Endymion thought he took his job way too seriously sometimes. Perhaps he would give him some time off, allow him to relax a couple of days once everything settled down.

His train of thought was interrupted when a woman with short blue hair walked on stage. He had never seen blue hair before on a woman, and she was indeed very beautiful with a petite frame. He knew instantly she was one of them, one of the noble women that came with Lord Orion's daughter. Her clothes, though dirty, were of high quality and she stood with excellent posture with her head raised.

"Finally, well…isn't she a cute one?" Jadeite nudged Zoisite, who was trying hard to hide his admiration for the blue haired woman. But he caught it.

"Yes, she is quite beautiful and from what I could tell, very smart. She wanted you to rig the auction Endy, a clever thought." Zoisite glanced at him, and he was shocked at this. Zoisite never went along with anything remotely unethical.

Next was a beautiful blonde, her hair down to her waist, some of it pulled back in a large red bow. She looked very tan and toned, and again her head was also raised.

Endymion watched as Kunzite shifted in his seat, the man was usually a statue and his eyes were trained on the blonde beauty.

A raven hair she-devil walked out next, he could tell she was a handful, and felt pity for anyone who bid on her. She glared out at everyone, it only added to her beauty. Her long dark hair and fiery violet eyes clashing with anyone who dared look at her.

"Oh whoa! Got a feisty one here, damn if these women aren't hot, what I wouldn't give to…"

"Jadeite, that is enough." It may have silenced him, but the blonde general was undressing the dark beauty with his eyes.

An amazon, in his opinion, walked out next. She was beautiful in her own way, but too tall for his liking. She looked strong, and she too kept her head raised, though she looked straight at them, unlike the others. She looked dead at them, in fact Nephrite and she seemed to be having a match of wills. Unfortunately she had to look away first as she was being pulled off the stage.

"Were any of them Lord Orion's Daughter?" Zoi shook his head, and tensed up. His whole body moved forward as if he were waiting for something, and it was then that a small form cloaked head to toe slowly made its way out into the center of the stage.

"That is Serenity, Lord Orion's daughter."

Endymion frowned, it was dreadfully hot out and she must have known she couldn't hide herself, why was she cloaked? The whole crowd was loud, yelling at the girl and he wondered just what it was everyone was trying so desperately to hide about this girl. Why Lord Orion and his wife kept her hidden away, why her friends would volunteer for slavery for her, why Zoisite was afraid.

They all watched as her shackled hands moved upwards, slowly towards the hood. Endymion noticed how small they were, not touched by the sun at all, creamy as milk. Each general had shifted closer in their seats wanting a better look as well.

The hood fell; the crowd quieted and at first silver was all they could see, blinding, beautiful silver hair that fell down nearly to the ground. It was shining and sparkling all at once, it was something none of them had ever seen before.

And then she looked up, and Endymion's heart stopped. He couldn't breathe; he felt shock, anger and excitement all at once.

"Oh my, is that possible?" He heard Nephrite speak, he felt Kunzite stand up, but he couldn't move.

"Please tell me this is a joke, no way Lord Orion would just hand her over!" Jadeite glared over at Zoisite, and they all began to wonder if he had known something. But the look on Zoisite's face was that of shock as well, and Endymion knew his general knew nothing of this.

The crowd started to get noisy again, some shouts, some cheers. They needed to get her off stage before a riot broke out. He watched as Andrew ran across the stage towards her, he dared not touch her but got her safely off, her hood falling back into place.

"Now I understand their loyalty." Endymion stood and the generals who weren't already standing, followed suit. The auction was over for the day and tomorrow would commence the second part, the actual bidding. Endymion feared the outcome of the bidding. He and the Generals would need to discuss a plan for the girls.

"There is no way Lord Orion just gave her up that easily, he must know who she is. He kept her locked away her whole life, he must have known right?" Jadeite trailed after them, but he voiced what they all were thinking.

Endymion didn't understand, for her entire life her father keeps her locked away from others but a select few. Shelters her from the eyes of the people and now he decides to release her, but into slavery? It didn't make sense, that woman wasn't just a noble. She wasn't just the daughter of one of his most powerful Lords; no she was so much more than that. And he wanted her for himself; he just had to figure out how.

"Kunzite, go to the temple and bring Trista to me." Kunzite nodded and briskly left off in another direction.

"Endymion, we cannot allow them to be sold off. She must remain here and the others will not leave her. We must bid for them ourselves." Looking at Nephrite and then at Zoisite and Jadeite, Endymion nodded, he knew what they must do.

* * *

Sitting down on his throne, the same one his father sat on, Endymion contemplated one of the hardest decisions of his ruling so far. He had grown up watching his father do the very same thing, and now it was his turn. He thought he had made hard choices, good choices for his kingdom, but nothing compared to this one. If he made the wrong one, his entire city could begin rioting; no, this would not end well no matter what he chose. So he waited, he waited for the only person he trusted to help him with this decision.

He knew what he wanted, damn if he didn't already make a choice for himself on this, but he was a King now and needed to make the right one by his people.

"My King, you summoned me?"

Trista was a very beautiful woman; she and Endymion had been very close as children, but now she was a servant to the temple. She was tall and tan, her hair long and when it moved he swore he could see flashes of green. At first glance she seemed like such a normal woman, but it was her eyes that gave her away. That and the tattoos that appeared many years ago.

"Yes, I need your guidance Trista. I need your eyes." When Endymion was a boy, Trista was a family friend, and slightly older but he followed her everywhere because he looked up to her. He was there the night she was chosen, the night of her awakening.

"I need you to go down to the slave cell blocks. There are five women that are being held together, one of them is Lord Orion's daughter, and I need you to look at her, look at her without her cloak on. I need you to tell me what you see." Garnett eyes looked up into his, he didn't particularly like it when she looked at him these days, because he feared she could see his thoughts, but he trusted her. Not many Kings had the loyalty of a seer.

Trista bowed and turned away, she hardly ever spoke these days unless necessary, something that changed when she was taken away.

"Bring Artemis to me." He wanted answers; he needed to know what this could mean.

* * *

Serenity could feel her, felt the tingle the moment she stepped in the building. This was what she waited so anxiously for. Serenity knew the moment she revealed herself, they would come for her.

"Girls, whatever is about to happen I need you to trust me. I need you to stand back and let me do this on my own." When the woman stepped in front of their cell, the girls tensed but stayed back.

"His majesty has summoned me, something he never does. He has requested I come to you and that you reveal yourself to me. I am Trista, seer for the priestesses of the Temple of Selene." Serenity stood up, walked closer to the barred door and looked the taller woman in the eye. She had heard of seers, her parents told her everything she needed to know about them. She knew that looking into their eyes meant you were exposing your deepest secrets and thoughts.

Trista's eyes widened, her hand shot out through the bars and yanked the hood off her head. Her hair fell out, some of it clenched in Trista's hand. Raye and Lita rose from where they sat, ready to come to her, but she waved them off.

"Remove the entire cloak." It was a hasty request, breathless and needy. Serenity knew enough information about herself to know this was an important moment for the woman before her.

Stepping back, her hair sliding softly through Trista's tan fingers, she undid the top of her cloak and let it fall to her feet. She was wearing a white slip of a dress, nearly sheer in the torchlight. But you could see the markings, clear as day, and she knew Trista saw every inch of her with those eyes.

"It's you, Oh Selene, you have finally arrived." Trista fell to her knees and wept, the images flowing through her were too intense, too emotional. She saw everything, how she was brought here, her parents keeping her locked away in fear, her own fears and secrets. She saw the past, the present and she saw what could be. The two paths laid in front of her, Trista gasped in air, trying to breathe at what all she saw. What this woman before her could not only do but who she could be.

"I must get you out of here, you must return to the temple with me."

"No."

"But…you could be sold into slavery; you were never meant for slavery. You are…" Trista stopped, she noticed the women behind her finally, noticed how they all stood alert and ready to protect.

"I will not leave my friends."

Serenity picked up her cloak and put it back on, watching Trista stand, and said nothing when she turned and left.

"Serenity, if this is what you want we will follow you." Mina walked towards her cousin, they each had known about the markings, and each had their own stories to tell on how they found out about her. It made them love her that much more, and protect her that much fiercely.

Serenity had always been special, her parents had always treated her as if she were breakable, had always known who she was.

It was hard not to, when your baby was born with the markings of the Goddess Selene, marked as a daughter of Selene. Most women who were chosen as a daughter or a priestess as they called themselves were chosen and marked upon their awakening at puberty. Serenity was born chosen, born already awoken.

Because Serenity wasn't just a priestess, wasn't just a daughter of Selene.

She was the real daughter of the Goddess Selene, a gift of birth to her parents, who could not have their own children.


End file.
